


Victim

by Caranthiryimi



Category: Transformers IDW
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caranthiryimi/pseuds/Caranthiryimi
Summary: 因为一次小小的事故，霸王的身体变小了但心智还在。就是一个你拆霸霸的故事，可随意代入。
Relationships: You & Overlord
Kudos: 2





	Victim

我盯着这个身体尺寸缩小了将近两倍的霸王，忍不住轻笑出声。他现在的身体回到了还未成年的状态，但心智还是和现在一样的。他跨坐在我的身上，目不转睛地盯着我。

“喜欢现在的我吗?”他突然开口，进入音频接收器的是一阵年轻阳光的声音，但语气里透露着与外表完全相反的老成和放荡。我喜欢这种反差，它让我的ol可爱极了。

我没有作答，而是把手伸向他的臀甲。这具青春鲜嫩的身体让我很是着迷，也许是因为这是霸王，也许是别的什么原因。总之，我的右手不受控制般的伸向他的腰身以下，摸索后挡板的暗扣的位置，左手抚上纤细的腰肢，循着记忆中敏感的线路和节点反复揉搓，并释放微小的电流，感受他喘息着，在我怀里轻轻颤抖，把头雕埋在我的颈窝处。他吻了我的颈部管线，还伸出舌头舔了舔，用舌尖描摹着那些零件的形状。他调整一下姿势，臀甲坐在我的前挡板的位置，轻轻磨蹭着。我感觉那个被蹭的地方在发热。

我拆下他的后挡板，随意地丢在一边，挑逗他的外置节点，手指分开柔软的保护叶，搅动里面早已丰富粘腻的润滑液。我的小家伙开始不停地喘息，发出动听的声音。他抬起头来，鲜红的光镜笑意盈盈，“你知道你在干什么吧?”“拆你。”“我还是个孩子。”他说出这句话时，嘟起那对丰满的嘴唇，用手扣弄我的前挡板缝隙。我解锁自己的前挡板，钳住他的腰，贴着他的音频接收器回答道:“ 小孩子就不要做这么不乖的事。’

解锁的那一瞬间，我的输出管如获大赦般弹出来挺立在空气中。它显然已经充能很久了，一直都没能得到释放，锁在挡板里胀得难受。我的小家伙似乎并没有因为我的尺寸而感到害怕，反而笑了出来。他笑得天真烂漫，虽然事实不是这样。我也跟着笑了，握着他的腰对准那个小小的接口让他坐了下去。这个过程很缓慢，我怕伤着他，我可不想刚一开始就把他弄坏。内壁所有的传感节点都被一点点碾过，最后直抵能源镜。他仰起头，散热扇疯狂工作，快乐地叫唤着，像只发情的涡轮狐狸。

我挺动腰胯，紧紧地抱住他，在他的身体里横冲直撞。他扒住我的肩甲，随着我的动作上下起伏。他眼神迷离雾气朦胧，还带着些婴儿肥的面甲也有点发红。因为尺寸的悬殊，他被我顶弄的几乎发不出声音，少许清洗液从光镜中涌出，只有很细很小的闷哼从发声器里偷溜出来。

这让我更兴奋了，想要弄坏他的念头想藤壶一样爬满了我的脑模块。我减慢了速度，最后停下来，卡在他的身体里。Ol颤抖的身体突然僵了一下，然后扭动着身子呜咽起来，试图以此来抚慰自己身体里的敏感的节点。红色的光镜略有些湿润，清洗液还未干，留在脸上看起来可怜巴巴的。我把他抬起来，直到只有头部留在里面，然后再松手，利用他自己的重力坐上去。他发出一声甜腻的呻吟，头雕向后仰起，双手紧紧抓住我的小臂。就这样来来回回十几次后，他快要过载了。

这时，我撤出他的身体，将他翻到充电床上狠狠冲进去。敏感的内壁不停地绞紧，吸吮我的输出管，居高临下的姿势让我很方便的一次又一次破开他的身体，淡粉色的汁液因为大力冲撞溅的到处都是。他攀住我，发出带着哭腔但快乐的叫喊。我抚摸着那因为我鼓起来的小腹，然后挺身钉入深处，破开次级油箱的垫片灌满了交合液。我没有退出，就地侧躺下歇一会。

小孩子总是精力旺盛。也就十几塞分过后，他抱住我的脖子亲吻，用脚尖蹭着我的腰胯。我明白他的意思，爬起来按住他的双手，狠狠抽送起来。

这是个疯狂的早晨。我们做了一共三次。在清洗时，我还是没忍住，让他又一次坐在我的管子上。当我搂着他入睡时，这有些过了，我想。

“你知道吗？我从来都不喜欢独自享受拆卸的快乐。”我意识有些模糊，双腿之间已经麻木。我看不清他的表情，只能听到他的声音。他又变回了那个霸王，那个六阶杀手。

过载来的很快，我感觉眼前一白，身体轻飘飘的，好像见到了普神一样。然后事实上，我真的去见了普神。我成为了他手下的又一个受害者。


End file.
